Characters Paradise
by ghost509
Summary: What happens when you put characters from TV shows, movies, and video games under one gigantic roof? Adventure, drama, pranks, sex, jokes, teasing, and more. Crossover between like 5 to 20 shows, movies, and games. Remember it isn't Bestiality, if one is a Anthro. Possible Pokephilia in future chapters. Ash is a Womanizer, he is dating like four girls right now.


**(Crossover between like five to fifteen different shows and video games. Both animated and non animated. Also, Kitty is a Anthro in the story. Plus, for those of you who are concerned, Pokephilia is the same/= Bestiality. But I'm pretty sure it doesn't count as Bestiality if she is a Anthro.)**

Ah, Characters Paradise. A place where characters from both TV shows and video games live in harmony, most of the time. You see Characters Paradise is a dimension/universe that's located between every TV show and video game. It's like the center of the universe. In fact Characters Paradise was pretty much just a large island. In the center was a large pentagon shaped building, similar to the pentagon in our world. This is where characters lived while there show wasn't on, or there game wasn't being played. They fought against and with each other, ate, played, pranked, slept, and occasionally fooled around with each other. It was a never ending sleep over. They were family, at least in their eyes. Surrounding the building were fields, each were a different element for say Pokémon, while some were shooting ranges, pools, or courts for basketball or tennis. Right now it was about one in the afternoon and all was peaceful. That was, until three separate screams came from the inside of the building.

**(Game Room. Minutes Before.)**

We cut to the game room, minutes before the screams. The rooms occupants were currently Captain John Price of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 1 thru 3, Captain John 'Soap' Mactavish of the same games, and Solid Snake from Konami's Metal Gear series and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Right now Price was at one of the few pinball games that was in the room, Monster edition, with Soap to his right and Snake to his left. They had a bet, in which Price couldn't get one billion points. Currently he was in the zone with nine million seven hundred thousand points and counting. Price eyes flashed as triple balls came forth. He hit each one, sending two into a peg and the third one hitting Draculas' castle, earning him fifty thousand points. This had gone on for a few more minutes. He lost two of the three balls, leaving him one ball left and needing fifty thousands points to win. Price then got a glint in his eyes, one he usual got when he new he had won. With one last push of the right button, he sent the last ball flying in the slot that brought Frankenstein alive. The sound of a scientists evil laugh and thunder filled the room. Lights flashed on the machine, indicating Price had reached one million points.

"YES!" Price shouted, while raising his hands in victory. He smirked as Snake and Soap groaned out in disappointment.

"No. Soap you said he sucked at pinball." Snake said out loud, mad that he lost the bet.

"Well he played it once and only got two thousand points. How'd you do it old man?" Soap replied back and asked. Price laughed at this and said.

"Lad, I use to be a pinball champ. Until 'SOMEBODY' ran over my hand and prevented me from continuing playing." Price answered, while directing his gaze over to Soap.

"Oh my god, get over it. You were working on the jeep. I didn't see your hand. I accidentally turned the jeep on and ran over your hand. Let it go." Soap replied back, tried of hearing about it almost every single day. Before Price could reply, three separate screams rang through the hallway, and the room. Then the door to the room opened, showing three familiar figures. The three looked towards the door, and tried not to laugh at what they saw.

"Uh, Gary, Hawkeye, Kitty. Nice uh,** 'chuckle'** attire." Price stated, trying to surpass a full blown laugh. Yes, you heard that right. The new figures were Gary Oak from Pokémon, Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F Puppy, and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye from The Avengers. Their attire was, uh horrible to say the least. Hawkeye was covered in black ash, Kitty was covered in glue and feathers, and Gary was covered in different types of paint.

"Where is he?" The three questioned in unison, all sounding angry and irritated.

"Where is who?" Snake asked back.

"That bastard Ketchum, that's who. He messed with my flame arrow and caused it to explode, sending smoke and ash everywhere. He put a bucket full of glue on the top of a door, and put a fan with a table full of feathers, a fan, and a trick wire on the other side. Which is why Kitty's like this. And, put a few buckets of paint over the double door that leads to the library. And, Gary was the poor sap that got hit in the crossfire." Hawkeye explained, gesturing to the three.

"Well he isn't here. And, why would you think he was here?" Price informed and questioned.

"Because we checked almost every else he would be. His room, TV room, pool, Samus's room, Lucario's room, shooting range, training fields, my room, and still no sign of him. We thought he would be I here, but I guess we were wrong. Again." Kitty explained with a sad sigh. At this Price, Soap, and Snake chuckled, but was cut short as Price noticed someone behind Kitty, Gary, and Hawkeye.

"Uh, I think I found him." Price stated, while staring behind the three.

"Really? Where?" The three asked in unison, while looking around the room. Price pointed behind them. They turned around, only for Gary and Hawkeye to be nailed in the face with pie, and for Kitty's face to be grabbed and a pair of lips crash into hers. Kitty and the figure stayed lipped locked for a few seconds, before the figure pulled away, leaving Kitty wanting more. The pie tins fell off the Gary and Hawkeye's faces. They wiped pie from their eyes, only to see as Kitty had a loving look in her eyes. They turned to the figure, reveling that it was Ash Ketchum from the Pokémon anime, games, and magna.

"Long live the king of pranks." Ash yelled, before taking off, down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" Gary and Hawkeye yelled in unison, before taking off after him. After a few seconds of running they realized they were one short. The two ran back to their original position, only to see Kitty standing there, frozen in place. They gave a sigh, before each took an arm and carried her off. Heading the way Ash ran in order to catch him.

**(With Ash)**

After the prank and the kiss, Ash had bolted down the hallway, the three almost hot on his tail. He tried losing them, by running through the kitchen, living room, training room, gym, and just about every where else. With a pant Ash stooped by a door and put his hand on the wall. He was getting tired, and the other three were probably still behind him. He need to think of something, and fast. He walked away from the wall and looked around. There were no doors to go through, except for the one, and the windows needed two to open. Then he looked towards the top of only door in the hallway. The top of the door had a plaque saying 'Dexter's Lab'.

"What a lucky brake." Ash stated, before opening the double doors and running inside. Unfortunately though he didn't stop the doors from whooshing opened and closed a few times. Letting the three know where he was. Ash slowed his pace and looked around at the different machines that plagued the laboratory. Then he looked around a machine, only to see the kid genius Dexter himself in the spot light.

"Success!" Dexter exclaimed and yelled, while holding up a yellow remote with a large red button in the middle. "With my new teleportation machine, I'll break the laws of science. Now all I need is a test subject. Where's DD?" Dexter stated and asked himself. Ash looked towards a machine, as the door opened and the top saying 'Teleportation Machine'. Ash then ran out from the machine.

"I'll be the test monkey subject thing." Ash informed while doing a fast walk past Dexter and checking his watch.

"Uh, yes. Great. Just one more thing before you are teleported." Dexter tried so say, only for Ash to walk past him.

"Yeah, we can talk about the consequences later. I gotta go." Ash shot back, while snapping his fingers and rolling his arm. He finally made it and stopped into the machine. Dexter gave a sigh, before pulling goggles over his head and pushed the button. Instantly the machine flashed light and made different noises. Then the inside and Ash himself glowed white. In a few seconds the light and noises died down, showing as Ash was no where in sight. But before Dexter could do a victory dance because of his success, the doors to his lab shot opened, reveling Kitty, Gary, and Hawkeye.

"Where is he?" The three questioned, while walking into the lab and looking around.

"Where is who?" Dexter asked back, confused at the intrusion of his privacy.

"Does everybody ask the same thing around here? Ketchum. We need to find that jackal fucking bastard." Hawkeye replied back, searching around different machines.

"I have no clue." Dexter answered.

"Yes you do. We saw the doors of your lab whoosh open and close. Meaning he must of been in here. So where is he?" Gary explained and asked again.

"I swear I don't know. That's the kink I was trying to tell him about my, Teleportation Machine." Dexter informed them proudly.

"Teleportation Machine? Wait, what kink?" Kitty questioned, the three moving closer to the tiny genius.

"Well, I should say 'kinks'. While it 'IS' capable to teleport someone. It teleports them somewhere at random. And, I am not able to track their new location." Dexter explained, awkwardly.

"So your telling us that he's anywhere on the island." Gary stated, irritated at the current news.

"Well, yes and no. While it's a possibility that he's on the island. He could also be in any video game or TV show." Dexter answered nervously.

"WHAT?"

"Your telling us the kid could be in Drake And Josh or Call of Duty: World at War." Hawkeye told him. Only for Dexter to nod in response. "DAM. Come on you two, we need to find him." Hawkeye said, turning his attention to the other two and started to walk away. The two following close behind, and leaving the kid scientist to think about what just happened.

**(Outside the lab)**

"What are we gonna to now?" Kitty asked the two.

"Here's what we're going to do. We're gonna get the others that hate his pranks and confront him. And, if he doesn't stop them, we'll make him." Hawkeye explained to the two. They nodded in agreement and left, each hoping that this would work.

**(Minutes later. With Ash.)**

After going through a worm hole type thing, Ash had finally escaped the worm hole and landed n a blue couch. He looked around, only to see a beige colored room, different and different colored couches and recliners littered the room. Against the wall was a large 60 by 60 inch plasma screen TV. He knew this room all to well. This was one of the many TV rooms that littered their pentagon. He gave a sigh of relief and grabbed the remote. He, like usual, turned the TV on and started to flip through channels, while laying on his back on the couch. He peace was interrupted, by three familiar figures. Kitty, Gary, and Hawkeye, and they did not look amused.

"Hey guys and cat. What's up?" Ash said and questioned the three with a toothy grin. They responded by having Gary grab the remote, and turn the TV off. "Hey. Not cool Borski." Ash stated while sitting up.

"We need to talk." The three stated in unison.

"Ooo, did you three practice that? Or, are three naturally good at talking? Two more then the other." Ash asked and told them, while sending Kitty a wink after he finished talking. Gary and Hawkeye rolled their eyes while Kitty blushed and gave a small giggle.

"No and no. We want you to stop those damn pranks of yours." Hawkeye informed him.

"Oh yeah. You and what army?" Ash shot back and questioned. Hawkeye responded by snapping his fingers one time. Instantly 11 other famous characters flooded behind them. They were Captain America, Iron Man, Price, Soap, Snake, Dinozzo, McGee, Wolverine, Chief, Keswick, and Nova. "Oh, that army." Ash stated awkwardly.

"Yes. Now you gonna stop? Or, do we have to get physical." Gary threatened. Ash turned his attention from them and looked forward. He seemed to be in deep thought. He then shot up from his seat, arms raised, index fingers pointed, and turned to the 'enemy' group.

"No, but I am willing to do something to stop them." Ash informed them, earning groans of disappointment.

"What?" The group asked in unison.

"I want to play a game." Ash stated.

"Ok. What game exactly? Because if its a sex game, then we nominate Kitty to play for our team." Price questioned and informed. Causing everyone but Kitty to snicker and her to blush.

"Interesting idea. Might have to use that eventually. But no. I'm talking about a. Prank War." Ash stated with a grin. The others looked ay each other in confusion.

"A prank war?" Soap asked out loud.

"Yup. My team versus yours. You win, I stop the pranks. But I win, they continue. Deal?" Ash informed and questioned. The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Deal." They answered in unison, before a few pulled out pies and silly string and got ready to fire. Only for Ash to wave his hands in front of himself, stopping them in the process.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa wait. I still need a team. If its fourteen on one that's unfair. Now who should be on my team?" Ash announced and asked himself. But a new voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'm in." A voice informed from the ceiling. Everyone turned their attention to the ceiling, only to see the ultimate Spider-Man himself hanging from the ceiling. He proceed to use the webbing in order for him to lower himself until he was hanging upside down at their level.

"Ok, so its 2 to fourteen. Now who else? I need someone that loves jokes and pranks. Someone who 'LITERALLY' has the word 'joke' in their name." Ash announced, while putting his hand to his chin, appearing in deep thought. Spider-Man then jumped and flipped from the webbing, standing next to Ash. He then mimicked Ash's movements.

In another part of the Characters Pentagon, a figure had awoken from his slumber. His wife and lover laying next to him, curled up and under the blankets. He let a familiar and evil smirk and grin. He was mentioned, and other words that were mentioned were 'pranks' and 'loves jokes'. He quickly got up from his laying position on his bed, grabbed his suit from the floor, and rushed into the bathroom. There he changed into his purple suit, and put on his clown make up. He then wrote down 'prank war' on a piece of paper, laid it on his pillow, before running got his room. Hoping that he hadn't missed the fun yet.

"I need a small team of animals. Capable of hacking security systems, able to do covert missions, able to play innocent, and able to upchuck almost anything I need." Ash listed off.

In one of the many training rooms that littered the Pentagon, trained four small penguins. One was writing and solving equations on a blackboard, one was practicing his cuteness, one was doing his targeting skills on dummies, and the leader watched all of this unfolded. Then his 'commando' senses went off in his head. War was coming, and it was gonna be awesome. He announced to his team to gear up. They all nodded and left, through the air vents, hoping they hadn't missed anything yet.

"I need two soldiers. One that looks as sweet and innocent as a baby panda, but can become scarier then the devil himself in a minutes time. The other one needs to be tough, and with a scarred past." Ash stated.

We cut to two separate bedrooms. Each with a young male inside. Both awoke at being mentioned, along with the words 'prank war'. They both got up and dressed, before rocketing out the doors, meeting up in the hallway, and running to Ash's current location.

"Also need someone who can shape shift into animals." Ash told them.

A figure awoke in his own bedroom, his blonde haired girlfriend asleep next to him. He smiled as he sensed the word 'prank'. He did love them. He, like the others, got dressed and bolted out the door, waiting for the fun to begin.

But before Ash could list anything else, multiple doors were slammed open, along with the vent in the room being kicked open. The new figures replied.

"Did somebody say Pranks."

"At your command, larger human mammal."

"We'll stand and fight by your side Sir."

"Yeah. What the bug said."

"Ah, yeah boy. I'm in."

"Ok, so now that's nine to fourteen. With my team consisting of me, Spider-Man, The Joker, Skipper, Rico, Private, Kowalski, Roach, Ghost, and Beast Boy. I just need one more and we can get started." Ash announced, while listing off his team. After that being said, another door to the room opened, showing another beloved character. He, like always, was drinking his coffee and wearing his usual agency clothes. He looked around the room in wonder.

"I don't know what's going in here. But I'm in." He stated in a calm voice, a smirk working its way onto his usual frowned face.

"I call Gibbs." Ash announced while raising one of his hands. Yes, the new figure was in fact, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS. At this McGee and Dinozzo looked at each other in worry. Sure Gibbs wasn't the best at pranks or technology, but he was great at delivering pain. Then everybody's attention was brought back to Ash, as he reached to the side of the couch and pulled out a book. On it showed Sir Walter Raleigh aka Lord Prankerton. "Here I have Lord Prankerton's rules of pranks." Ash then threw the book, which Hawkeye caught. "I suggest you read it. Before things get ug-." Ash started to say, only for a pie to come within a inch away from his head. Ash looked on, fear working his way on his face as the other team smirked, each with a pie or seltzer bottles. "Right. Ok, it seems your re-RUN!" Ash started to say and shouted. He then ran out one of the doors, his team following close behind. The enemy group then split up, ready to win this thing.

**Round 1: Gibbs Vs. McGee and Dinozzo. ****(Not gonna go into full detail.)**

McGee wiped the sweat from his forehead as he sat the trick wire in place. Dinozzo leaned against the wall, finished setting up the pie-a-pault. After a few more minutes McGee stood up from his kneeling position, and presented his handy work. Dinozzo nodded, then a small whistling sound was heard. They looked at each other and ran around a corner. They then used a mirror taped to a hockey stick to see who was coming. They watched in horror as Gibbs walked, holding a box that said marbles on the side and his coffee sitting on top of it. It only took a few more steps, until Gibbs stepped on the wire. The pie launched into the air, sailing until it hit Gibbs in the face. The force caused him to drop the box and his coffee. This had scared the shit out of McGee and Dinozzo. If there was one thing 'ONE THING' Gibbs had 'EVER' taught them, it was Rule Number 23. Never Mess With A Marine's Coffee If You Want To Live. They tried to sneak away, only for Gibbs to notice them. They started to run away, only for Gibbs to open the box and let the marbles flow. McGee and Dinozzo didn't notice, until they slipped and fell on the floor. They laid there and looked up, only to a see a pissed off, pie covered Gibbs standing over them. He cracked his knuckles, indicating it was time to pay.

**Round 2: Skipper and the penguins Vs. Price, Soap, and Snake. 12 to 9.**

Price, Soap, and Snake were currently on ladders, leaning against a few walls. They were putting buckets of Paint, glue, and feathers above the doors, just like Ash had when this whole thing had started. Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico had been looking through binoculars, watching the seen unfold from their current hiding place into a vent. Skipper and Private then gently removed the vents cover and brought it inside. Skipper then grabbed Rico and put him under his flipper. He then cocked Rico as if he was a gun. He pulled back, allowing Rico to upchuck multiple banana peels fall on the floor, sitting below the ladders. Price, Soap, and Snake looked at each other and nodded, before climbing down. When they reached the bottom they stepped on the peels, resulting in them falling flat on their backs. The penguins high fived and laughed, before exiting the vent and walking in front of the door. They pointed and laughed, that's when Price's foot 'accidentally' hit the door that housed the buckets of glue and feathers. The glue fell first, covering them in it, not long after the feathers fell on them too, making them look like miniature chickens. The three humans laughed and pointed as well, but Skipper doesn't like to lose. He hit the door that housed the paint buckets. They fell and hit the floor, resulting them to explode and cover Price, Soap, and Snake. The penguins high fived and left, satisfied that they had 'won'.

**Round 3: Ghost and Roach Vs. Chief and Keswick. 9 to 6.**

Keswick had spent at least ten minutes working on this prank. It was a machine, set with trap wires, pie-a-paults. a fan with glue, and feathers, and multiple seltzer bottles. Chief was on the ground, watching the scene unfold with a smirk. But unfortunately for him, a plastic cup was put over him, trapping him. He pounded on the plastic, trying to get free. Keswick looked at Chief, only to see him trapped and with Roach and Ghost standing over him. He gave a yelp when Ghost and Roach rushed him. The three ran around the room, two trying to catch and the one trying to run away. No one noticing as Chief, somehow freed himself and activated the trap wire. The three stood, frozen as clinks could be heard. Pies were launched, seltzers were sprayed, glue was shot, fans were turned on, and feathers were blown. After a few minutes, the three stood there, pied, glued, wet, and feathered. All the while, Chief was laughing and rocking back and forth at the scene. He, however, was stopped as left over pie was thrown on/at his small form. The three stood over him, laughing at how he looked. He ket out a smirk, which turned into full blown laughter, happy that he wasn't the only one that got, got.

**Round 4: Spider-Man and Best Boy Vs. Iron Man, Captain America, Wolverine, and Nova. 7 to 4.**

The two avengers, X-Man, and hero in training chuckled to themselves as they set they prank in motion. I mean, what better way to trap a spider and the some times insect then with a trap. A glue trap that is. Both walls in the hallway, along with the ceiling and floor were covered in giant glue pads. They stood back and admired their work. Then Cap felt something moving his shoulder, which he swatted away. Whatever it was, it kept coming back. He looked towards it, only to realize it was a green fly. He informed them, that the fly was Beast Boy. Beast Boy gave a fly wink, before jetting away. They chased after him, pies or seltzer bottles at/in hand. They followed him, flying/running in hot pursuit. After another turn, before they knew it, the four were trapped in webbing that Spider-Man had set up for them. They couldn't move, and felt as their backsides, from their head to their legs in extra webbing. They watched in front of them, only to see Beast Boy turning back into his regular form and Spider-Man to jump from the ceiling. They high fived and laughed as their plan had worked. Only for them too really have walked into Iron Man's backup prank Iron Man was able to pint a repulser at the ceiling above BB and SM. It resulted in hitting multiple water balloons that were filled with yogurt. The yogurt fell on the two, pranking and eliminating them. They groaned out in frustration while the others laughed. The two helped the four out and went to where everyone else that got pranked sat, waiting for the results. The living room where Ash had been teleported too.

**Round 5: Ash and The Joker Vs. Hawkeye, Gary, and Kitty. Along with some back up. 3 to 2. **

Kitty, Gary, and Hawkeye had been running around, almost every where in the pentagon. They hadn't come across of the others yet. Wither they were on their side or not, no one was around. Then they heard the crazy laughter of the Joker himself. Scared the three ran into the same living room as before, only to see almost everyone from both teams, each pranked and out of the war.

"What happened to all of you?" Kitty asked, eyeing each one of them.

"They happened." Everyone one of them answered, each pointing to another. The three nodded, and turned towards each other.

"What are we gonna do?" Gary questioned, while pacing back and forth.

"I don't know. Sure its 3 to 2. But the two are Ash and Joker. I'm pretty sure were royally screwed." Kitty announced with a sigh.

"Come on. There has to be 'something' we can do." Hawkeye announced, trying to keep sprites up. That's when a familiar voice sounded off.

"I know what you can do." Cap informed them.

"Really? What? Ok, we gotta stop doing this." The three asked and stated in unison. Cap responded by pulling out Lord Prankerton's rule book of pranks.

"While you guys were still out there, I decided to read the rule book. Interesting read I may add. As for what you can do, turn to page 115. Chapter 12 section B." Cap announced, while throwing the book to Hawkeye. When caught, Hawkeye immediately started flipping multiple pages to find the right one. After a few more flips he made, and used his index finger to find the section, all the while Gary and Kitty were looking over his shoulder. After a few seconds he found it, and let a smirk while showing it too Gary and Kitty, who also let out smirks. They knew they could win now. Why, you may ask? Because page 115, chapter 12, Section B was the Black Ops Amendment.

**(With Ash and The Joker. A few minutes before.)**

The two had been running around, trying find someone on there team for back up. They passed almost every prank that happened, and figured their team was losing. So they had gone to the one place where there 'weapons' would be. Ash's room. They opened the door and ran in, before finally slamming the door shut. Joker leaned against the door, laughing in excitement, while Ash went to his computer and typed something. After a few seconds there was a 'ding' and a door sized part of a wall opened and removed, showing multiple things used for pranks. Like pies, water guns filled with varies liquids, seltzer bottles, and more. The Joker, seeing this, ran to the hole in excitement and started loading up on the 'goodies'. Ash shook his head, but with smile on his face as Joker turned around, multiple pie guns and water guns plagued his back and chest. They looked at each other and nodded. They then left the room, ready to win this thing.

**(Present time. Location: Just outside the living room.)**

Ash and Joker were about to bust in the room. But stopped as they heard different voices. About two, maybe three were new. They shrugged it off and busted through the door. With Joker standing there, guns raised and pointed, while Ash stood next to him, arms crossed and looking smug. In the room were the fallen team mates of each team sitting on the couch or floor, and Kitty, Gary, and Hawkeye standing on the other side of the room, looking the same as Ash.

"Ok, who wants to get pied or wet first? Aside from Kitty, who'll get both tonight." Ash asked and stated. Everyone, but Kitty, laughed while she blushed. After a few seconds it died down, but the three still looked smug. Something was wrong, and Ash didn't like it. "Why do you three look so smug?" Ash questioned. They responded, by each snapping there fingers once. Then the doors behind them opened, showing Jason Hudson, Alex Mason, and Frank Woods from COD BO and 2, dressed in Black Op suits and with marshmallow slingshots. "What the?" Ash asked out loud, watching as Hawkeye grabbed the pranking rule book from under the table.

"The Black Op Amendment. Stating that if a team is losing, or has no chance of winning, are allowed to call in Black Op soldiers because, They. Are. Awesome!" Hawkeye exclaimed, while the three new comers got into shooting position. Gary then snapped his fingers, resulting in the three shooting marshmallows at Joker, who then fell down dramatically. As if he was dead. Ash fell down to his knees, looking over the body of his fallen comrade. He then felt three plastic parts of the slingshots pressed against his head. But no body noticed, as Joker slowly handed Ash a small white pellet.

"Its over Ash. You lost." Gary announced with a smirk. But was confused as Ash got back up, and started laughing. He raised his head, full blown laughter emanating from his mouth.

"Yo-You think you've won. Obviously no one read Page 45, Chapter 5, Section J of the Joker agreement." Ash announced. At this, everyone looked at Cap for some answers.

"I read it. It states that if Joker is on your team, but gets eliminated, the remaining player or players can take something off his person and use it." Cap informed everyone. They all watched as Ash held the pellet up high for everyone to see.

"Ha. You think a smoke pellet gonna help ya. Use it, it wont make a difference." Hawkeye challenged. Ash smirked, and threw the pellet on the ground. It broke, relishing while smoke, covering Ash and the Black Op soldiers in the progress. Everyone watched as a figure ran from the smoke, and heard the doors open and close shut. When the smoke finally cleared, it showed as Hudson, Mason, and Woods were covered in clown make up, eliminating them.

"What the?" Kitty questioned. Everyone looked at Joker, as he got up and laughed.

"My invention worked. Not only was it a smoke pellet, but it covers anyone within a three foot radius of the user in clown make-up. But saved the user from getting hit. You better run, because I know where he's going, and you'll need to run to not get pranked." Joker announced, while laughing and sitting cross-crossed on the floor.

"Retreat." Hawkeye shouted, while running out the door. The other two followed, trying not to lose.

**(With Ash)**

Ash huffed as he leaned against another wall. He had been running fast for a few minutes and needed a break. He needed a plan, needed to regroup. Only there was no one else to regroup with. He was all alone, and against a secret agent, a agent/assassin, and a researcher. He needed someone or something on his side. Then he remembered a very special amendment he created for just this occasion. He sped down the hall, until he came across a specific door. He rapidly knocked on it. The door opened, showing a short blonde boy with big and spikey hair, some pink and black strips being mixed in the hair. Even though the door was opened, Ash kept the knocking motion going, that was until the new figure grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Hey Yugi. I am talking to Yugi, right?" Ash told and asked with a childish grin. Yes, the new figure was in fact Yugi Moto of the hit anime, not as hit as Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Hey Ash, and yes this is Yugi. What do ya want?" Yugi greeted and questioned, with a yawn. Indicating he's been asleep. Ash was about to answer, but moved a little bit to the left and looked inside the room. He looked towards the bed, only to see as a Harpie Lady with orange hair from the actual card game was under the blankets of Yugi's bed. Yugi saw this and turned around to see what Ash was looking at. When he figured this out his face had grown a blush and he stepped out from the door and closed it. Ash pointed at the door, but shook his head.

"I'll ignore that for now. Listen I nee a favor." Ash informed him.

"What type of favor?" Yugi asked, his blush dying down.

"I need your duel disk and DMG's card." Ash told him. Yugi sighed and opened the door a little. He grabbed his disk and deck, while handing the disk to Ash. He looked through the deck, and found the specific card Ash was looking for, and then handed it to him.

"Take care of her. And, no funny business, understand." Yugi ordered, sounding like a over protective father. While this, Ash slipped on the disk and held the card in his hand.

"Yes Sir. Just one more thing. Could I borrow this and Harpie Lady with blue or red hair later?" Ash replied back and questioned with a smirk. He looked forward, only to see as Yugi slammed the door shut. Ash shrugged and turned the disk on. After doing so two smaller machines were launched from the sides, opening and flying for a few feet before coming to a stop and glowing, indicating it was time to duel. He looked at the previous mentioned car with a smirk. He placed the card in the center slot of the disk, and waited for her to come alive. Within a few seconds a light had erupted from the machines and a figure materialized in thin air. The figure gave a sigh of relief of being summoned, and turned around to greet her master, only to turn to see her masters best friend Ash.

"Hello Dark Magician Girl." Ash greeted with a smile.

"Hello Ash. Where is master." DMG (Dark Magician Girl) greeted back and asked.

"'Master' is currently sleeping, but let me use you. You see, bad people are trying to get rid of pranks forever. I am in need of your assistance to stop them." Ash told her with a frown, glad he was a good actor. At this she gasped, she loved pranks, and would to almost anything to keep them around.

"I am at your command." DMG announced with a small bow. Ash smiled at this, knowing he had won.

**(With everyone else)**

After running around, looking for a place to hide, the three had somehow made it back to the living room where this had all begun. They looked at each other, shocked at the out come. But their attention was brought to the Joker as he laughed. He pointed to the other side of the room, a victorious smirk on his face. They turned their attention to the location, only to see as Ash stood in place, arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"Uh, hey Ash. Why looking so smug?" Hawkeye greeted and questioned, awkwardly.

Ash responded by a snap of his fingers, After doing so, DMG teleported right behind him. He then pointed up, meaning he wanted the three to look up. They did so, only to see as pies were floating above there position in the living room. They looked at back him, gulping loudly and nervously. Ash gave a small laugh, before snapping his fingers again. In doing so, DMG waved for scepter, the orange swirl tip glowing white. Then the pies that were being held in place, fell. Within a few seconds the pies had hit there targets, covering the three in pie, while at the same time eliminating them. It was over. Ash and the knights of Pranktom had won.

"I'm looking smug because I knew I had won. Obviously nobody read Page 50, Chapter 5, Section Y of the Yu-Gi-Oh amendment. Stating that if a player on a team is all alone, then he or she can get someone's duel disk and a card in order to help them win. So, as previously stated, I win. Which means pranks will stay 'FOREVEA'!" Ash shouted, while throwing his arms in and air. The knights of Pranktom(Ash's team) cheered, while getting up and walking to Ash. Roach and Ghost heaved him over there shoulders, making him sit there. They walked out of the room, all the while cheering 'Ash' and 'pranks'. The other team sat/stood in the living room, still hearing the cheers. That's when the people who sat, stood up and made their way for one of the doors, That's when Price spoke out.

"You gotta admit. It was a bloody good time. We should do it again sometime." Price told everyone. They all nodded, some giving out a chuckle at the words. Then everyone left, but not without Price telling Soap and Snake. "Also lads. I'll make sure you guys get your punishments tomorrow. Can't have a bet without consequences." Price said with a laugh as he walked past them, through the door. They both paled at his words, before giving a sigh and walked behind him. Not looking forward tomorrow.

**(Night Time. Say 10 to 11 ish. Location: Kitty Katswell's room.)**

Kitty walked out of her bathroom with a pleasured filled sigh. While walking out she dried her damp black hair, while wearing her purple pajama top and pants, steam following her from the bathroom. It had took her about two showers in order to get all the pie from Ash's victory prank from the 'war'. She gave another sigh as she took in her rooms current look. Candle lights dimly lite the dark room, the curtain flew as gentle wind blew into the room, and with the moon light sneaking in as well. All considered it a romantic scene, but in all she loved it like this. It was a amazing sight, which suited the quiet night sky. She was brought out of her thoughts by a voice she heard on a daily basis, even in her dreams.

"Me-ow." A male voice stated behind her, causing her to jump a little in fright. She turned around, only to be met with the sight of a cocky smirking Ash Ketchum, arms crossed, leaning against her door, and wearing a tight black T-shirt and black cotton pajama pants. She blushed as they stared at each other, she always did this. Whenever they were alone she blushed, she didn't know why, she just did. Finally after a few seconds, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ash! W-What are you doing here?" She asked him, now calmed down.

"What? Can't I come and visit my favorite cat?" Ash questioned back with a cocky grin. She hated those grins, yet at the same time loved them. She turned around with a huff and sat on her bed, trying to ignore the presence behind her. "Ahh, what's wrong? Mad at me?" He asked, while sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Yes, I'm mad at you." She answered, still facing away from him.

"Why? Is it because of the prank?" Ash asked her.

"_Prank's_." She corrected him, giving a small hiss while doing so. At this he gave a cross of tired and aggravated sigh.

"Once again, the first one wasn't for you. It was for Wario, or Eutropia, or Ben, or anyone else but you. The second one, was so that way I could win the prank war. I am sorry for both though. Very, very sorry." Ash explained and apologized to her. It seemed to work a little, because he saw as her posture seemed to relax a bit.

"Ok, but I'm still mad at you." She told him, still not turning around. He gave a mild sad sigh, and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew she wouldn't be mad forever, but it would take a miracle to get out of this one. He guessed that this was his day. Because a breeze had come through the opened window, blowing the curtain opened even more, and blowing the candles flames out, while also letting more moonlight into the room. Ash gave a content sigh as the cold air enveloped him. He loved the cold. It reminded him of peace, aloneness, and quietness. He turned his attention to the humanoid/anthro cat that was next to him. He realized she was shivering. It made sense, she absolutely hated the cold. Being the guy he was, decided to help her, but at the same time, help himself. He scooted closer, before snaking a arm to her side, and the other under her legs, before lifting her up until she was in his lap. Hearing her gasp in shock and surprise. He felt her tense as she sat there, but after a few seconds she began to relax, even to go as far as resting her head in his chest. She was still shaking, but it had calmed down a tad. He couldn't tell of what though. Was it from the cold, the fear of him possibly leaving, or the excitement of them being in this situation/position. He removed the arm from the bottom of her legs, and brought his hand to her chin. He used the hand to move her head up, letting their eyes meet. The moonlight made her green eyes sparkle and her fur shine. He still couldn't believe she was his.

"Your beautiful." Ash whispered softly too her. He couldn't tell because of the dark, but thanks to the moonlight, he saw as her face turned red, the fur not really helping hide the blush. He could see it did the charm, thanks to her blush and that her tail started to move back and forth in a wagging style. But this had also caused her to look away slyly. He gave a small sigh and turned her head back to face him. She looked faint hearted, probably because no one ever said anything like that to her before.

"Ash." She whispered quietly, nervously looking into his deep, warm brown eyes. Neither noticing as their faces slowly came closer and closer, lips puckering, until they finally met. The kiss sitting off sparks in both their bodies. Just the kiss alone, told them they were made for each other.


End file.
